


A Court of Moonlight

by Nightmarefuel (AZlegends)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Eggpreg, Foursome M/F/Other/Other, Futanari, Multi, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Science Fiction, Yaoi, Yuri, bat aliens, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZlegends/pseuds/Nightmarefuel
Summary: Alera a vin, the third sex of the ptre people, and the newly appointed Queen Sovereign of Sanguaris, a role that just might be too big for her. Things get difficult when she becomes pregnant with a vel's egg, and refuses to give it up to the woman who was chosen to carry it to term- Her best friend Jiyn.  Alera must charter a course through maze of politics that controls ptre society or be exiled to the colonies if she is ever found out.





	A Court of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a 'see if I can even do it' sort of thing. Alera is an older character of mine who I never really got a chance to write about the strange customs of her world. So I thought I'd give it a try.

Alera was queen to the people of sanguaris and yet she had never been worshiped like Jiyn and Daurin worshiped her. 

It had started the night of her coronation as she stood in the parlor awaiting the merging ceremony.  

Daurin had been one of the sages that night. He had entered the room like the rest of them, dressed in the gold threads, and silk veils that covered nothing of their bodies. 

Daurin was a well toned vel, with dark blue hair and orange eyes that respectfully watched Alera as he entered the room.  Jiyn was a curvy woman with long white hair pulled into a braid that looped around her wings, She had introduced them, along with Lord Kelo who was chosen as Alera's mate for the first brood.  Kelo was a large man, more muscular than Daurin and far more aggressive. He had entered the parlor with a swagger and pushed by Jiyn to take Alera's hand and kiss it. 

 

This group would be her mates for the night. A celebration of connectivity, a binding that would unite all four Pter world's and one that would hopefully end in producing a child.

 

“Do not worry my queen. Tonight is about you.” Jiyn said joining Alera on the récamier and running her hand gently down Alera's cheek.  The woman's gentleness made her blush and she became acutely aware of the little strip of cloth she wore of the ceremonal clothing. Her nipples brushing against the fabric as she understood the duty they were bound to. 

“Would our queen request the bedroom instead?”  Lord Kelo asked as his kisses moved from her hand to her wrist causing her flesh to tingle in response. There was a gentleness to his his kisses she hadn’t expected from him.He had always been so gruff in court, and she had silently hoped he would not be the one chosen for her, but now she wondered if she might gain something from the man. 

 

“I would.”  Alera smiled as Daurin's hands came around her shoulders and gently pulled her back against the pillow. She was reminded of floating among the clouds, only that she wasn't floating, she was simply being held by gentle hands as they explored every crevice of her body. 

She gave a startled ‘Yip’ when the hands reached under her and lifted her into the air. 

 

“Do not worry our Queen you need not do a thing. Relax. The pleasure is for you.” Jiyn smiled, Alera wondered if she was taking some pleasure from Alera's yip.  Instead of commenting Alera held her lips shut and closed her eyes. Jiyn had said to relax, and she was intent on doing so. So she thought about the clouds as they carried her to the royal chambers and laid her down gently on the cool silken sheets. Feeling the warmth of their flesh against hers.  Here she opened her eyes briefly to find herself looking into Daurin's warm eyes, the color of a summer campfire. A smile crept across his lips before he leaned down to kiss her nose. “Forgive me my Queen. But I shall ravish you.” 

With his words a heat began to grow in her chest making her breasts heavy, and as if he knew he took one breast in his lips and suckled on it hungrily. 

Alera moaned in response, not expecting the pleasure that tingled across her flesh with it.  Lord Kelo took the other in his and together they pulled kneaded her breasts, teasing moans from her lips with each sharp slurp. She hadn't realized how much milk of pleasure her breasts had produced till Daurin pulled his lips from her breasts and kissed her firm enough to make her lips part. The milk flowed into her mouth tasting sweet and light. It took only a moment for her to feel its effects, starting with a warmth that rippled through her body, gathering in her loins and tingling something in her head.  It made her kiss him harder and clouded her mind with pleasurable thoughts. She wanted more, so much more, and she needed it now. 

As if understanding her desire, Jiyn wrapped her lips around Alera's ovipositor, sucking at it hungrily. Her tongue teasing the hole at its top and causing Alera to squirm in response breaking her away from Daurin; her moan deep and beaded.

Daurin moaned hard as well, as Lord Kelo filled his womb with his dick. Daurin's own ovipositor going hard against Alera's chest. 

Alera reached up and grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, wanting his lips against hers and to feel the warmth of his ovipositor against her skin. 

She wouldn't allow him to moan pulling his lips to hers with every breath, being inched closer to climax by that subtle probing of jiyn's tongue against her ovipositor. Feeling as it slid around the rim and pushed her ovipositor open. Alera gasped. Her hands writhing against the sheets. 

Pre-cum dribbled down Daurin's rod. Alera could feel it stiffening. It would be soon she knew.  Between every short broken breath she begged for it. 

Then Daurin pulled back from her.  She was surprised. Just opening her eyes in time to watch as he moaned in euphoria, his eyes Rolling back as he fell back into lord Kelo's chest. She could see a bulge now in the base of Daurin's cock. Her body squirmed in pleasure, begging to hold that egg between her legs.  Jiyn must have wanted it too now for she had switched from sucking her ovipositor to sliding it between her legs as she climbed onto Alera to replacer Daurin. 

Jiyn wrapped her fingers around Alera's breasts for balance. Somehow making the rough hold cause Alera to moan more.  Her ovipositor felt so snug and warm between jiyn's lips, and the way she slowly grinded against her only deepened her pleasure.  

**_This is what they do for their queen!_ ** She thought in her moments of clarity,  **_What glory!_ **

 

A finger fell on Alera's lips, as lord kelo moved over her head showing her his impressive cock as it stood still erect. She took it between her lips hungrily knowing that the end was coming soon. She could feel Daurin positioning themselves at her bottom and sliding a finger into her vagina, tugging at her walls her body slicking it with her warm juices. Then something larger pushed against it stretching her out, and causing her to moan louder and longer than before, giving her enough room to take all of Lord Kelo’s cock down her throat.

She didn't know what to expect. In all her years of maturity she had not slept with a vel, let alone a group of such diverse sexes that a child could be conceived. Yet her body seemed to know what it wanted as it rhythmically grinded into Daurin's ovipositor trying to suck the egg from him.  

Slowly inch by inch she began to feel the egg sliding down his cock, pushing her apart to new heights.  Even Daurin grunted and cried out with pleasure as it slid against the cock and merged their flesh closer together. 

Alera could feel the end coming, as the egg begin to touch her fluids and grow in size between them. She cried out but could not make a sound as Kelo's cock climaxed in her mouth, filling her with a salty liquid.

 

Then a moan of roaring pleasure erupted down her spine as the egg filled her womb. She squirmed pulling Jiyn close to her as her ovipositor stiffening in jiyn's womb, anticipating the coming release.

Yet before the end could come there was another eruption- a second egg that stuffed her beyond comprehension. Her mind going white with pleasure as the weight of the combined eggs rocked in her womb.  Jiyn shrieked feeling Alera's ovipositor grown with the new helft. Alera pulled their lips together and wrapped her hands in hers. Jiyn’s tail curled around Alera’s locking together against the bed as the longest part of joining commenced. 

They grinded against each other for hours as the eggs grew inside Alera till a feint bulge could be seen against her belly.  Kelo had Daurin had cum many times together as they waited for their final moment. Alera and Jiyn had closed the distance between each other till they held each other in their arms, weeping from the burden of the pleasure, their wings locked together as if to aid with squeezing the egg free. 

As the end was drawing close Kelo had slid his dick up jiyn's ass while Daurin had done the same to Alera. Both held the girls in the arms, their bodies entwined as they kissed their flesh in anticipation.

Then Alera's eyes shot open as the egg passed from her womb to her ovipositor, and with it the mounted pleasure from the last few hours.  The egg slid down her ovipositor with ease and filled Jiyn's womb. They cried out as the weight from the egg could be felt by all parties as it moved from one girl to the other, rubbing against the inner walls of their flesh and tipping Daurin and Kelo to a climax.

 

Alera's mind went white. The pleasure rippling through every part of her body, her muscles relaxing till she fell gently against the bed.  Alera could feel as Daurin removed himself from, and then fell next to her, his breath coming out in heavy panting breaths. Alera was exhausted but something still itched with desire for him, she leaned into him. Letting his hand rest on her hip and she inched closer to his ovipositor which laid slack on the bed.

It felt good, something Alera had realized was missing from her life since she was made Queen Sovereign of Sanguirs. 

 

Jiyn had been been the first to notice the excess. She placed a hand against Alera’s belly to confirm her suspicions.  “My queen you are blessed.” She said between breaths. Somehow those words lifted something off her soul and she felt a little more assured of the future. 

 

“We are merged now. The many as one. The one as part of a whole.”  She said dutifully.

 

“Your so serious.” Daurin mumbled into her shoulder. Alera stretched one wing across his face, encouraging laughter from Kelo and Jiyn. It wasn’t long till the laughter died down and they all drifted into sleep.


End file.
